Technical Field
The utility model belongs to improvement techniques for exercise bicycles, and particularly relates to the improvement of installation and adjustment structures for front uprights of exercise bicycles.
Description of Related Art
Front uprights are arranged on the front portions of most existing exercise bicycles (such as stationary bikes) and fixedly connected with bicycle frames, the angles of the front uprights are fixed and cannot be adjusted, and thus the comfort requirement of body builders with different heights and aim lengths cannot be met easily.